Stalking
by Kairiangel035
Summary: It's not bad if the victim is unaware...  Contains Yaoi/pedofilic material
1. Chapter 1

**Stalking**

_**Authors Note: Warning, this story contains yaoi and pedophilic**__**relationships. If you don't like don't read. **_

"That's good Terra, Your form is nearly perfect. Just drop your leg down a little more and you have it down." an older man instructed his newest pupil. A younger man who was roughly seventeen gave a slight nod as he tried the move again, bringing himself a little lower.

The older man's gold eyes gazed upon the student as his brown hair hung slightly over his shoulders and his sweat drenched bangs fell over his face and his muscles tensed all over his young body. Xehanort as he was known just smiled watching his perfect figure move, he had the perfect hip and muscle tone that would drive anyone crazy. The moment didn't last long before Terra straightened out and wiped his forehead, his blue eyes meeting the older man's. "Master, I'm exhausted, can we call it a day?" he asked.

The older man nodded as a smile twisted up on his face. "Of course Terra, you did a great job today." Terra bowed gratefully as he turned to head for his dorm. Once Terra had left, Xehanort turned and headed for his office and turned on a small T.V that was hooked up to camera in Terra's room.

The younger man however was unaware of anything going on. Once in his room he casually locked the door and stripped his damp shirt from his body, reveling his chest muscles. He had the body most girls would go for (or in this case creepy old men.) Xehanort smiled as he watched the teen discard his shirt and grab another pair of clothes before slipping off to the bathroom. The older man waited a few minutes before flipping a switch over and changing the camera to shower view.

Terra over the running water heard the sound of a device activate and move. He quickly looked up to see a camera on him and quickly punched it and ripped from it's hiding spot just below the shower head. The teen then shut the shower off and did a quick towel dry before slipping on some clothes and walking into the bedroom, where he saw yet another camera hidden in the heater vent. He then quickly got on his tip toes and pulled the vent off and busted the small camera up like he did to the one in the shower and carried it out the door with him along with the other one.

Xehanort knew he was found out so he quickly switched off the T.V. and ran out of his office, then causally strolled around the lawn we he was far enough away. It didn't take long before he heard Terra calling to him from across the lawn. "Xehanort, what the hell is this?" he yelled as he held a couple small devices in his hand.

Fortunately for Xehanort, he was good a quick about making up excuses. "Why my dear boy, those are security camera's to make sure nobody comes in and harms you."

Terra looked oddly confused, "Uh...okay, why was one in my shower then?"

Xehanort chuckled a little, "A person is most vulnerable in the shower. You never know when someone will waltz right in and stab you in the back while your washing off."

"Okay then..." the teen answered, not entirely sure he believed that but couldn't really think of an argument for the given answer. "Thank you master." He bowed as we walked off, adjusting his damp clothing from his partial dried skin and dripping hair.

Later that night when Xehanort was certain his young apprentice was asleep, he went out to the storage center in the training fields and grabbed a ladder, leaning it against the wall leading up to the boy's room. The old man just smiled when he climbed up and peered at the younger man, lost in slumber looking calm and peaceful as he chest slowly rose and dropped in time with his breathing.

The moment only lasted a few minutes because Terra stirred from his slumber with thirst and slowly climbed out his bed. The teen yawned as he stretched a little and scratched the back of his head. Xehanort would have been fine if Terra hadn't looked out the window before leaving his room

The boy froze at the sight of gold eyes peering over his window at him and within five seconds, he charged and lunged at the supposed attacker, dropping them both down to the ground two stories down. The old man groaned in pain as the younger one panted out of exhaustion, pinning the older one down. "Master Xehanort?" he asked shocked when he saw the man's face for the first time. "What were you doing peeking in my window?

Terra got off of his master and held out his hand, which the master took and the student helped him to his feet. "I was watching over you to make sure nobody came into your room and attacked you, but instead you attacked me. This calls for sever punishment, meet me in my office in five minutes." he said sternly as he turned away.

The boy just sighed and bowed in shame as he followed behind slowly. "I'm sorry master." he said when he reached the meeting point, only to get slammed against the wall. He gasped in shock and the older man seized his lips in that moment. Terra eyes flew open wide in horror and his cheeks violently heated.

"I know you can do better than that." Xehanort chuckled when he broke away before pressing his lips back to the teens. This time Terra went along with the kiss and shut his eyes tight, every part of his body screaming out that this was wrong. He felt disgusting for what was happening and inexperienced as the older mans lips moved gracefully and skilled against his sloppy ones. The old man placed his hands on the teens chest and strengthened the kiss before breaking away and laughing. "Not bad my young apprentice, you'll get better with time, just like your fighting did."

As Xehanort walked away he savored the taste of Terra on his lips, it was a mix of darkness, doubt and a bit of mint from his toothpaste. "Your heart and body have succumbed to me, but your mind fights and resists. You'll give in to me soon enough." he said. He found this new found bound quite enjoyable even though he was a good forty years older than the boy.

Terra slid down against the wall in shock and doubt. He hated himself for what just happened even though part of him enjoyed it as well. He wondered how he could face his friends ever again, being involved with someone much older. How could anybody look at him the same ever again we couldn't himself? He ran his hand though his hair before he stood up and walk off, his heart heavy with doubt and fluttery with bliss.

_**Authors Note: Well, I have to say this is probably one of the most interesting things I have ever written. Sorry if it's really crappy, this was my first time writing yaoi/pedofilic material so it's not all that good. I can't take all the credit for this story, credit also goes to my good friend Giovanna for coming up with the pairing idea and giving me inspiration to write this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Okay, here's the conclusion for the story. This is dedicated to my good friend Giovanna for helping me write this story and give me some interesting ideas, some of the credit belongs to her :D **_

__The brunette teen was laying on his bed thinking hard to himself. It had been a little over two weeks now since the Xehanort incident and his mind has been clouded and unfocused since. He had a lot to think about like, What happens now? How do I really feel about Xehanort? What will my friends say when they find out? That's what he lived with every day of his life for the past two weeks. As he stared at the darkened ceiling from the night he heard muffled laughter coming from outside, and judging from the voices, they belonged to his friends.

Terra just sighed a little as he rolled off to the side and got to his feet, pushing himself off the bed. He might as well tell them sooner than later. Once he was up he walked out of his room and walked down the hall and outside under the night sky. It took the teen a few minutes but he finally found them. The blond spiky haired boy was sitting with his back against the wall and held the blue haired female in his lap facing him as they made out.

__The brunette almost blushed from the site but he took a deep breath and cleared his throat to get their attention. The blond boy was the one to break first and he looked guilty as he gently pushed the bluenette off of him. She looked confused at first but gasped and blushed deeply when she saw Terra standing behind her. "How long were you there?" she asked nervously.

"Not long." Terra said as he sat down next to them.

The blond looked embarrassed and worried, still looking like a child caught doing something wrong and knowing it. "You're not going to tell on us are you?"

__Terra shook his head. "No Ven, I always knew you had a thing for Aqua, and you guys are my friends, I just needed to talk and get something off my chest."

Both teens looked at each other before turning to their friend. "What is it?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, we're here ready to listen. I can tell you need us." Aqua said in a soothing voice.

The brunette gave a small smile. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain this."

"Do your best, we're listening." Ven encouraged his older friend as he smiled.

Terra just chuckled nervously under his breath. "Alright, but you guys have to promise not to think of me differently once I say it."

"You know us Terra, we would never think of you differently." the girl smiled at him as she and her lover both got a little closer as if he was about to confess to murder or something.

"Well..." he said trying to find the courage to just come out and say it. "I'm kind of in love...with..." he took a deep breath. "I'm in love with master Xehanort." he finally said. It was quite between the three teens as they all tried to wrap their head around what Terra had just said.

Before the brunette could feel anything, Ven moved closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder like he had done to him many times over when he felt sad. "Don't worry about it Terra." he smiled as he placed his free hand over his heart. "The heart chooses who it wants to love, free of what its holder might think. Now do yourself a favor and go get him."

The older teen looked rather shocked and confused before looking over at Aqua who was giving him an equally warm smile to Ven's. "I'm with Ven, go seek out what your heart needs. We'll always be by you and agree with what you think."

Terra smiled and nodded as he stood up. "Thanks guys." he said as he turned away and started heading for his next destination.

He calmly walked to the building on the opposite side of the yard from where he was and followed a long hallway down to a door that was so familiar and foreign. The brunette took a deep breath before bringing his fist to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened to Xehanort's office.

The older man smiled a bit when he saw his apprentice standing there. "So, have you decided to stop avoiding me?" he asked teasingly as he stood aside for the younger man to step in.

Terra nodded. "I have Master Xehanort, and I've also come to terms with my feelings too." he gave a small smile.

"And just might those feelings be?" the older man asked. In response Terra gently cupped the older mans face between his hands and brought their lips together. This time they worked as equals instead of one pair trying to dominate the others. "I see." Xehanort chuckled when the teen broke away from him. "So you've finally come to terms with yourself have you?"

The teen nodded and smiled a bit. "I have, and I know I don't have to deny myself what my heart wants."

The master gave a kind smile to the boy, "Then you have learned the greatest lesson of all."

_**Authors note: END! I hope you enjoyed this even though the whole story was a bit...weird haha. Again, thank you Giovanna for helping me come up with such an interesting story idea. If it wasn't for you this probably would never had been written. Also thank you to whoever decided to read this and I hoped you enjoyed it too. Please feel free to leave reviews but please no flaming. **_


End file.
